Finding A Little Dudette
by Pricat
Summary: When the Electric Mayhem find a baby in a basket outside their bus, they take it in as their own meaning fun and antics will ensue, with a quirky family like them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just a random idea I came up with, as I love the Electric Mayhem and I could see them taking care of a kid.**

 **In this story during a wet, stormy night, Janice finds a baby in a basket outside the bus door or near it so Tne Mayhem decide to raise the kid, naming it Stevie but they are a loving family and a quirky one to boot.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Whoa, what's that sound, it sounds like a baby crying?" Dr Teeth said curious.

"I'll go look, but where's Janice as it's raining pretty hard?" Floyd asked as Animal agreed.

It was late at night plus it was raining heavily, and the Electric Mayhem were in Tneir bus, waiting out the storm but could hear Janice singing but Animal found her in the passenger seat of the bus, with what looked like a baby?

"Ssh, as I found it outside the bus in a basket, it needs us." Janice said.

"Aw, cute!" Animal said as the rest of the band were stunned.

"We got ta keep it, as it was left outside our bus, Pkus we can raise the kid like it's one of us." Zoot said.

They were agreeing on keeping it, but it was a girl making Janice happy as she was the only girl in the band, naming it Stevie impressing Dr Teeth.

They were seeing her feeding Stevie a bottle of milk, which all infants needed.

* * *

"We got da make sure, the others don't know about Stevie, or they might put her in a home." Floyd said.

The others nodded, but Janice was rocking their new bundle of joy to sleep, before letting her take an nap in her basket seeing it was sunrise, making them sleepy from the storm as well as helping Janice take care of Stevie.

"Let's get some chow, bros!" Floyd said noticing Janice staying.

"You go ahead, I got ta stay with Stevie." Janice replied.

"Okay, we'll bring you some breakfast." Dr Teeth said to her.

Janice nodded, imagining how much fun raising Stevie was gonna be.

She was humming Rainbow Connection softly, seeing Stevie liked it which made the female guitarist happy, but saw Dr Teeth bring her pancakes.

"Thanks man, as Stevie needs me, we'll all of us." Janice said to them.

"Yeah!" Animal said softly, since Floyd had explained.


	2. Helping Them Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you like.**

 **The Electric Mayhem explain how they foubd Stevie, but they decide to keep her.**

 **I like where this is going.**

* * *

It was later that night but Kermit and the others noticed the Electric Mayhem were a bit tired, wondering why because they didn't know about Stevie yet, making them curious seeing Janice sterilise bottles of milk but were unaware that the band had adopted a kid, seeing Animal playing with a baby.

"Oh yeah this is our little dude Stevie, we found her last night." Dr Teeth said stunning Kermit.

"Where did you find her, you guys?" he asked seeing Janice quiet.

"We found Stevie in a basket, outside our bus door so we took her in." she said.

Floyd nodded in reply, as they were seeing Stevie calm down which made them happy, but Kermit was curious about what the band wanted to do, involving the kid.

"We're keeping her, as we bonded so there's no point dumping her at some home, dude!" Floyd said.

* * *

Later that early morning, Dr Teeth and Janice were up with Stevie since she was hungry which the rest of the band understood hearing Zoot playing something soothing on his sax to calm Stevie down, which Animal found cute seeing the female infant calming down, which Dr Teeth found cute.

"Stevie cure!" Animal said as Lips agreec.

"Aww it's okay little dude, as we're your forever family and we're all gonna have fun, like teaching you music stuff, and maybe you'll be musical." Floyd said holding Stevie gently in his red furred arms.

Stevie was beginning to calm down, which made them happy because they and her needed their sleep.

The band were going to sleep, after Janice put Stevie in her bed and kissed her head going to sleep.

The next morning at the studio during the morning meeting, Kermit noticed Janice and the band looked tired, guessing they had been taking care of Stevie.

"Yeah, the little dude was up most of the night." Dr Teeth replied

The Electric Mayhem were drinking coffee to keep themselves awake but Kermit sighed, saying he and the others could help take care of Stevie, so they could rest up.

"Fine, but Stevie is more usec to us you know?" Floyd said yawning.

Kermit and the others were listening to Janice as she explained, how to take care of Stevie the best they could seeing Kermit nod, as he hoped Stevie woukd like them as her uncles.

"Hey don't worry, kids like us." Fozzie said.

"I guess, but impressed that the Mayhem took in a kid but they are doing well, from what I saw." Kermit replied as he was watching Stevie sleep, seeing both Deadly and Dudley smile since Deadly was good with kids.

Stevie had woken up a bit later, and Deadly had helped calm her down using his magic making Kermit relieved but Dudley was impressed.

"Yeah, I guess he is good with kids." Dudley said.


	3. Celebrating An Anniversary 3

A year had passed since they had found Stevie on that fateful cold and stormy night, and we're celebrating her first year of being with Tnem plus Janice had gotten her a little baker boy cap, since Stevie always liked wearing hers which the rest of the Mayhem found very cute and had gotten the little dude gifts too.

Plus they were gonna have cake, after dinner since Up Late with Piggy wasn't happening until later, and they were letting Dudley watch Stevie.

"Aww, the little dude just woke up from her nap so she is ready to play." Dr Teeth said.

"Yes, but she'll have fun as she grows up." Janice said.

"Yeah, we know and she loves music for sure just like us at that age." Floyd said.

They were at the studio since like the others, Tney were going to be there a long while so had put Stevie in the pkaypen and she was curious, wanting to play with Tnem making Dr Teeth chuckle.

"Whoa there little dude, we have to do a sound check." he said.

But Stevie could hear Tnem from here, which made her happy clapping her little hands but going in her diaper, since Floyd had changed it earlier.

"Dear Martini, that kid needs her diaper changed!" Dudley said picking Stevieup.

He had learnt how to change diapers, since Janice let him watch Stevie while at the studio or while Up Late with Piggy was going on so was doing so now.

"There we go, clean new diaper since your mom and uncles are busy." Dudley said.

He saw her look at his pet penguin Gloria Stefan, putting her on the floor seeing her playing with his penguin, which was cute but saw Janice there, as the sound check was over.

"Thanks Dudley, as she likes to play." she said as she left with Stevie

The rest of the band were in their hangout spit in the studio, wrapping the gifts they had gotten for Stevie and hoped Janice wasn't back yet with Tne little dude.

"She probably went to find her, since the little dude likes to crawl." Zoot said.

They then saw Janice come in with Stevie, but the infant was curious yet happy, being around her uncles wondering what was going on fixated with the cake, making Floyd chuckle.

"Today is kinda Tne anniversary, of the day we adopted you.

It's very special, you know?" he said to Stevie as she was in her highchair, since Kermit had given Tnem the idea to do this since they didn't know when Stevie's birthday was, but it was very sweet.

* * *

Later that early morning, Janice was still up with Stevie who was playing with the toy drum that Animal had given her hoping the others weren't being awoken but it was very cute because Stevie liked music and watching Tnem play, so guessed she was copying what they were doing.

"Hehe, oh my little star beam I think it's quiet time since your uncles need sleep." Janice said.

"Mama, sleep." Stevie said surprising her as the kid had just said her first words ever!

"Mama!" Stevie said pointing to Janice.

"That's right little dude, I'm mommy." she said.

Now that Stevie coukd talk and had to keep learning words, she had to tell the guts to watch their mouths and not teach her four dollar words or bad ones sering Stevie sleepy.

Later the others saw Janice still asleep, and Stevie awake guessing Stevie had been wide awake but surprised, finding out the kid was able to talk now.

"We gotta watch what we say in front of the kid, as she could repeat it." Lips said.

"Really?" Aninal said.

"Yep, the kid will be picking up lots of words now, that she knows how to talk." Dr Teeth said.

"And Janice would flip, if Stevie heard a cuss word but should we warn the others?" Floyd asked.

"They'll figure it out, hearing her talk." Dr Teeth said.

They were going to get breakfast taking Stevie with Tnem, knowing Janice could use a break from being the most unique mom ever, feeding the kid chocolate milk which she was loving.

"She's gonna be hyper, that's all I'm gonna say." Lips said chuckling.


	4. Playing With Her Uncles

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who favourited this story.**

 **In this chapter, it's the night before Stevie starts pre-school but she and her uncles are having fun**

* * *

"Come back here little dude, as we gotta get you cleaned up for your first day of school tomorrow!" Floyd said as he was chasing a dirty Stevie, around the studio like when Animal needed a bath.

"Hehe, I wanna keep playing!" Stevie said loving this new game.

It was the night before Stevie was to start pre-school since two years had passed, so the baby had grown into a healthy, music loving toddler.

"Let me guess, uncle Animal taught you this game, right?" Floyd said.

"Yep, it's fun like when you chase him." Stevie said

"Yes but you start school tomorrow little dude, and I promised your mama flower you'd be clean, you don't want to get me in trouble, right?" Floyd replied seeing Stevie relent.

"You're smarter than Animal, when it comes to bath time." Floyd said.

Janice had went out for dinner with a certain eagle, so Floyd along with Stevie's uncles were watching her, until Janice got back for bedtime, seeing the kid happily pkay in the water with Tne bubbles.

After being dried off, Stevie was in tie-dyed pyjamas which she loved plus it was dinner time since the takeout was here.

The rest of the band were putting Tneir food onto pkates, but Dr Teeth was doing it for Stevie since she was too little.

After dinner they were doing a sound check, and Stevie was joining in using her instruments which Kermit found cute since he was impressed by how Tne Maybem were raising the kid, knowing it was Stevie's first day of play school tomorrow.

"Yeah, but she's not that excited from what we see." Zoot said.

After that Janice was back seeing Stevie very happy, hugging her leg telling her what she and her uncles had been doing, yawning which Janice found cute, knowing it was Stevie's bedtime taking her to somewhere quiter.

"Mommy Flower, I wanna stay up and pkay music with you and my uncles." Stevie said.

"Tnat's not a good idea Swertie, as little dudes need Tneir sleep.

Besides, you have a big day tomorrow, remember?" Janice said.

She was reading to her, but after that Stevie was put like a light kissing her head.

* * *

The next morning, Stevie was already up but playing hide and seek since she didn't want to go to pre-school and learn, she wanted to stay home with her Mommy Flower and her uncles so Tney could have fun like always which Janice understood.

"I wonder where my little dude went, did she turn invisble?" Janice said playing along.

"What's she doing, this early in Tne morning?" Lips asked confused.

"Stevie's hiding because it's her first day of play school, and she doesn't want to go." Floyd responded.

BJanice tnen heard Tne horn of Tne Mayhem's bus honk, making her giggle guessing that was where Stevie was hiding, going outside opening the bus doors sering Stevie on Tne driver seat.

"Found you little dude, but your aura isn't it's usual playful self." she said.

"I don't wanna go to school, Mommy Flower!" Stevie said.

The rest of the band underdtood the kid's anxiety, since they were all very close ever since Tne night Janice had found her as a baby, so right now an universe cuddle was calming her down.

"I know that you'd miss us while at pkay school but there are many cool things to do there like pkay with toys, make a Pucture, pkay with otner kids, hear stories and play music." Janice said

"Plus we'd see you at the end of the day, little dude." Dr Teeth said.

"If school is as fun as Mommy Flower says, I'll try." Stevie said.

Janice kissed her forehead, to help her feel better but they were having breakfast, plus she'd made Syevie lunch but it was in a tie- dyed lunch bag, making Stevie smile.


	5. Hopped Up

**A/N**

 **Here, have some more of the story but hope peopke like.**

 **In this one, Stevie is hopped up on soda thanks to Constantine as he gave her Coke which the Mayhem are not very happy about, and have to calm her down.**

 **I hope people like, as listening to music from School of Rock the Musical made me think of the Electric Mayhem since they are rockers of sorts.**

* * *

It was later that day, and Janice was meditating because she was worried about Stevie being at pre-school, because other kids could be mean or pick on her little dude making Floyd understand because he along with Dr Teeth, Animal, Lips and Zoot agree.

"Hey, she's probably having a blast." Dr Teeth assured Janice but she was worried.

Animal then got an idea, ad when they were sad Janice would give them cuddles until they felt better, so they were having a group cuddle which was helping her.

"Thanks, as Stevie means a lot to us." Janice said as Dr Teeth nodded.

"Hey, Stevie is like us so she'll be fine but this reminds me of our first gig where you felt so anxious, but during the gig you were having so much fun, you forgot about being anxious." Floyd reminded her.

After picking Stevie up, the Mayhem were relieved she had a good first day which made Janice happy, because it eased her anxiety she'd been worried all day for nothing, just like in that story Floyd had told her since she did tell Stevie some of those stories.

"Aww, she drew us, which is cute!" Dr Teeth said seeing Stevie nod.

* * *

Later that early evening, Stevie was in tie-dye jammies while at the studio since it was Friday night so she could stay up but Constantine saw his chance to scare Tne Maybem, giving Stevie a Coke knowing the kid would be hopped up chuckling seeing the three year old drink a lot.

"Hehe, awesome dad!" Sneaker said to her dad high fiving him, as Constantine chuckled.

The Electric Mayhem were shocked, seeing their little Dudette so hyped up wondering how the hevk she'd gotten this way, seeing Coke cans, surprising Janice wondering who in Tneir right minds would give Stevie soda, seeing Animal sigh.

"Bad Frog did it, to Stevie." he said, stunning Tnem at his response.

"How're we gonna calm her down, if she's like this?" Floyd asked.

Janice was tuning up her electric guitar, makijg him confused but got it seeing her play something soothing, that would calm a hopped up little kid, seeijg Stevie begin to calm down which relieved them.

"Aww, uncle Constantije was wrong to give yo soda, as it makes you tired." Janice said putting down her guitar and picking the girl up seeing it was way past Stevie's bedtime so had to get home seeijg the others go to Rowlf's without her which was fine.

"Let's go home, and Mommy Flower will tell you a few stories." she said leaving the studio.

At Rowlf's, Dr Teeth got a text from Janice, saying Stevie was out like a light from everything today especially the soda, makijg Kermit smile because they were being awesome caretakers, and could see Janice loved being a mom, seeing Floyd nod explaining why Janice wasn't here.

"That is fine, plus that explains why some cans of Coke went missing but I had a talk with Constantine." Kermit replied hearing Animal chuckle


	6. Sick Day

It was Saturday morning and at Janice's house, Stevie was already up but not feeling too good as some kid in her class had a cold but had spread germs, so she had them meaning she was sick.

"Stevie, you up sunshine?" Janice asked, because she'd been up meditating.

Plus today, everybody was going to the beach so Stevie had to hide she was sick, or her mom would make her stay home while everybody else like her cousins were having fun.

"Yes, mommy flower I'm up." Stevie replied sneezing.

Janice wondered what was going on, but was making breakfadt for her and Stevie, but Stevie was picking at her cereal and eating some, but drinking juice making Janice concerned sensing her little dude's aura was sick.

"I'm fine, mommy flower." Stevie told her making Janice sigh.

"Sweetie, I think you're coming down with something." Janice told the three year old who was dressed like a hippie complete with pink sunglasses, and her baker boy cap she always wore, making Janice smile as she and the Mayhem were rubbing off on her, which was good for her.

She saw her go play while she was getting ready, but was talking to Floyd and the others but heard Stevie not feel so good, making her sigh.

She knew some kids in Stevie's class had been sick, so guessed she'd caught a cold from one of them, knowing she might not be going to the beach with the others

* * *

"Janice, something's up with Stevie, she doesn't look so good." Zoot pointed out since they and the others were going to the beach, which Stevie had been looking forward to all week, making Janice frown.

"Yeah, she was sneezing a lot but she said she was fine!" Janice said seeing Floyd sigh.

He could hear Stevie sneezing and coughing like crazy which worried him, and the rest of the Mayhem guessing the kid was sick as a dog seeing Janice feel her little dude's head as it was red hot!

"Are we going to the beach yet, mommy flower?" Stevie asked coughing.

"Aww, I hate to tell you this, but you're sick with a cold and if you went to the beach, you'd feel miserable and yucky, but give germs to your uncles which isn't good to share plus there will be another time to go to the beach." Janice explained.

"Okay, but are you gonna get sick?" Stevie asked.

"Nope, as your mama flower had a cold already, remember?" Floyd said.

Janice was taking Stevie home, making the rest of the Maybem sigh, as these things happened seeing Kermit and Sam wonder where Janice was going, as Dr Teeth explained.

At her home, Janice had put Stevie to bed as rest would help her feel better sighing drinking coffee, since she'd been looking forward to having fun on the beach, with Stevie.

She felt her phone buzz, as it was Floyd asking how Stevie was doing as she was texting him hearing sneezes and coughing seeing Stevie there making her sigh.

She knew that cuddles would make her little one feel better, seeing Stevie on her lap.

"Are my uncles okay, mommy flower?" Stevie asked sounding whiny and stuffed up.

"Yes, they're having fun plus uncle Animal might need a bath later." Janice said.

Stevie giggled, coughing because she loved watching tnat, when her uncle Animal resisted having a bath plus she was enjoying the cuddles going to sleep.

Later the rest of the Mayhem were back, wondering if Stevie was okay or feeling better seeing Floyd sit on the couch beside Janice while Dr Teeth was ordering takeout, for Tnem.

"She was upset, that she couldn't go to the beach because she has a bad cold." Janice said, meaning Stevie making Floyd understand, along with Animal who was needing a bath.

"Too bad Stevie's taking an nap right now, as she finds that hilarious." Janice said as Floyd got it


	7. Making An New Friend In A Cousin

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing more, you know?**

 **On this chapter, Stevie makes an new friend in Ziggy, who is Animal's nephew and around the same age as Stevie which should make the little Dudette happy.**

* * *

Stevie was curious, seeing a little wild red haired boy that looked like her uncle Animal making Janice giggle knowing the boy was Animal's nephew Ziggy guessing she didn't tell Stevie seeing her little one tug on her dress making Floyd chuckle.

"That's Ziggy, your cousin and Animal's nephew sweetie, so you two will be good buds." Janice said.

"Ooh, hey Ziggy, I'm Stevie you wanna be friends?" Stevie said to him, seeing him hug her making her giggle.

"Drums!" Ziggy said seeing her toy drum, making Stevie giggle hoping he played drums just as good as her uncle Animal plus she had learnt about sharing at school.

"Oh yeah, he is just as good as Incle Animal." Floyd said making her excited giggling hearing Ziggy play her drums.

* * *

"Is Ziggy gonna go to school like me, mommy flower?" Stevie asked

"Maybe as he just got here, sweetie." Janice told her.

It was bedtime as Janice kept her little Dudette on a schedule, as she had play school but guessed that Ziggy would need to be in school being the same age as her little dude so was seeing Animal chasing Ziggy around, making Janice sigh.

"Ziggy has a lot of energy, like your uncle but he'll quiet down soon." Janice said to her.

Stevie was out like a light, after she kissed her good night seeing Animal cuddling Ziggy as he was calming down, making her relieved because Stevie needed her rest, for school.

The next morning, Stevie found Ziggy on her bed making her smile because Janice explained they were cousins, after she had asked her, making Janice smile.

"He must not like sleeping alone, mommy flower." Stevie told her.

"Yes, but let's get ready for breakfadt as you have school." Janice told her.

They were having pancakes seeing the rest of her uncles there, making her happy seeing them but Floyd was wondering where Ziggy was, as Stevie giggled.

"He's sleeping on my bed, uncle Floyd." Stevie said to him.

After that, the kid was dressed for school wearing a dress, her jean jacket, her baker boy cap p,us rose tinted glasses she'd found but loved wearing, so Janice didn't mind since Stevie looked up to her uncles plus there was that parent teacher thing at Stevie's school today, meaning Floyd was picking her little Dudette up.

"I think mommy flower might need a hug, as she is nervous about seeing your teacher." Dr Teeth said to Dtevie.

"Okay, but my teacher is nice." Stevie said hugging Janice's leg. and watching kid shows.

"Thanks sweetie, go have fun at school, and with your uncles." Janice said as the bus was here.

The rest of the band saw Ziggy up, but he was looking for Stevie which they found adorable as those two clicked seeing him eating pop tarts while watching kid shows, making them relieved.

"Stevie goes to play school during the werk, little wildman but she'll be back." Floyd said.

"Janice is anxious about meeting Stevie's teacher as Stevie is kind of copying all of us, from Tne notes the teacher sen"Mine!" Ziggy said biting his fids home plus like a certain drummer, she likes getting dirty when playing." Floyd said hearing drumbeats from the living room, guessing it was Ziggy seeing he had his uncle's drumsticks and talent.

"We should give those back to your uncle, as he might get upset." Floyd said.

"Mine!" Ziggy said about to bite but Animal swiped his sticks back.

"No Ziggy, no take without ask, and no bite." he said.

"No fair, me pkay drums!" Ziggy yelled trying to grab them back.

"Tome out, now!" Aninal yelled stunning Floyd and the others.

Ziggy was in the corner, for time out making the others wonder what had happened, as Floyd explained stunning the rest of them, relieved Stevie hadn't seen.

"It's fine, as tjree year olds and little kids have meltdowns plus he kinda should have adked if he could use Animal's sticks." Zoot said.

"He'll cool down, Pkus time out is almost up." Floyd said.

They let him get up after he said sorry, but explained why his behaviour had warranted a time out.


	8. Getting The Courage

It was Winter meaning Christmad was approaching, making Stevie excited meaning Santa would be coming to bring her and her cousins toys but she and Ziggy had just gotten to the studio seeing their cousins especially Sneaker being mischievous, which bothered Stevie but she at least had Ziggy to help her out since despite being Janice's adopted daughter, she was shy which Ziggy didn't get.

Right now, she was wearing her favourite baker boy cap, and a purple jean jacket with trousers and shoes making Ziggy cuddle her making her giggle.

"Thanks Ziggy, as you like being aroubd me." Stevie said, hearing her folks pkaying music which she loved hearing going to find them, as Ziggy went to find them too making Janice curious guessing Stevie was pkaying by herself again, or with Ziggy making Floyd get it.

He and the others onew Stevie like Janice, was quirky which fitted in their family. But her teacher and other kids found her weird so was trying to boost her confidence.

"Aww little dude, you'll figure out how to make friends, with your Cousibs." Janice told her hugging her.

"I guess mommy flower, as I am trying hard." Stevie said, as Dr Teeth chuckled.

"That's good, but don't give up." Janice said.

Stevie nodded, deciding to finger paint as she loved painting but doing it while listening to her uncles pkay music which was helping her feel better, humming to herself unaware some of her cousins around her age were impressed, making Stevie surprised, because she thought they might find her weird, like the kids at school.

"No, you awesome." Ziggy said.

"Yeah, he has a point." Yaga said., even

"Yeah, but just a bit shy." Stevie said.

"That's okay ad we don't bite." Thea said.

Stevie grinned, as she liked them, making Janice relieved that Stevie had made friends with her younger cousins, hoping she coukd encourage Stevie to make friends at play school, even if some kids found her weird making Animal grin because Ziggy was also shy because other kids were afraid of him, because of his fangs ad energy but he was a gentle little kid.

"Stevie might help him, as they're close but really good friends." Zoot heard Floyd say.

"We still have our bet, on the little wild dude right?" Lips asked as Zoot nodded.

Janice sighed, because the others in the band had this weird bet involving Ziggy, and whether or not he would stay in school, hoping a certain drummer who happened to be Ziggy's uncle didn't find out because he cared about Ziggy.

"He knows about the bet, sweet baby like how you and Sam are cozy." Dr Teeth said, making Janice annoyed inaware Stevie and Ziggy had seen.

* * *

"You mean you found Uncle Animal, when he was a kid, like me and Ziggy and let him join the band?" Stevie adked as it was way past her bedtime as well as Ziggy's but Janice was telling her another story about her uncles, which Stevie's favourites to hear.

"Yep and your uncles had that wrird bet on him, like they have with Ziggy Dcause your uncle was just as spirited as he is now like Ziggy but was shy as a kid, not many would befriend a wild kid, let in a band." Janice explained.

"But uncle Animal is so nice, even if he gets hyper, like Ziggy." Stevie said.

"Yep, but it took a very long while for your uncles to see that, or gain your uncle's trust because at first, he would only trust me, like Ziggy with you but they figured it out and our band has become groovy ever since.

I just hope you can help other kids see that, in Ziggy." Janice said.

"I xan do that, but thanks for the story, mommy flower." Stevie said.

Janice smiled tucking Stevie in, kissing her head leaving her room hoping things would be okay, unawsre the others had been listening to what she had told Stevie seeing a grumpy, sleepy Ziggy rubbing his eyes making Janice grin because he was cute like his uncle at that age.

"Let's get you into bed, since sleep will help you feel better." she said.

She was tucking him into bed, seeing him out like a light which was cute knowing Stevie was helping him out seeing Sam had texted her a lot tonight, making her cheeks go pink like her lips.


	9. Helping Find Ziggy

"Stevie, have you seen your cousin?" Janice asked Stevie.

"He was with me last night, mama flower." Stevie replied.

"Ziggy, cone out, not funny!" Aninal called out.

It was a few weeks later after Ziggy had started school being in Stevie's class, but tne shy little wild man had trouble making friends, plus yesterday, show and tell had gotten fun to Stevie, because her cousin had shown his musical talents so felt bad, that he had ran away making Janice get it, saying that it was not her fault.

"Wait a second, I think I know where he might have went, our favourite place to play, at the park." Stevie said.

She was going there hearing snoring from the jungle gym in the playground, knowing it was Ziggy, relieving the rest of the Electric Mayhem catching up to her.

"Stevie, why here, run away too?" Ziggy asked her, after she hugged him.

"Nope, our uncles and my mommy were really worried, that you ran away, including Uncle Animal, it was because of school, right?" she said seeing the wild looking red furred boy nod but the others got it, so we're going home, talking about letting Ziggy stay from school making Stevie get it, because she knew that he was having a rough time.

"Yeah, but Ziggy is awesome, too bad the other kids did not get him." Stevie told them, making Ziggy relieved they weren't mad at him for running away, while having brunch, so was knowing that he and Stevie could hang out after she got home from school, making Janice get it.

* * *

That night, Stevie and Ziggy were in Stevie's room playing, and having fun plus they were in pyjamas, after taking baths, making Janice relieved, because she knew that Ziggy had a tough day, so happy that Stevie was helping him feel better entering when it was bedtime making Stevie get it, but Ziggy was sad because he just wanted to keep playing.

"I know you do, but Stevie has school in the morning." she told him, seeing him get it leaving her room.

"How's Ziggy doing, you know?" Floyd asked Janice, as her phone was buzzing because it was Sam making Floyd annoyed because he did like her sighing seeing Ziggy curious about what was going on, hearing Janice say it was grown up stuff, seeing him go play quietly telling the others, she had to step out.


	10. Taking Care Of Janice

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to Floyd And Janice Forever for reviewing so glad you like.**

 **In this one, Janice has the flu that is going aroubd, worrying the rest of the Mayhem, plus Stevie is curious about her birthday**

* * *

"Whoa, is mommy flower alright?" Stevie asked, as zJanice was sneezing, coughing and not feeling good which made the red headed girl worry including Floyd and the others knowing that flu bug was going around.

"She just has that nasty flu bug, that's going around, that's all." Dr Teeth assured her as they were also worried for her, hoping a certain eagle would not butt into things, or try to score brownie points with zJanice.

"Poor mama flower, as she looks miserable, you know?" Stevie said since it was a school day, knowing her uncle's would help her mom feel better, like when she was sick, seeing Ziggy up wondering what was wrong, making the others worry.

"Maybe you should wait until later to p,aye drums, as your aunt is not feeling good, so drumming might make her not so good." Floyd told him.

"Ziggy not pkay drums, let Aunt Jan get better." Ziggy replied seeing Stevie hug him and her uncle's before going to school, knowing how to make her mom feel better, since she loved her art stuff.

At school, she was making her mom a card, hoping back home her uncle's were helping her rest, humming to herself one of their songs.

"She's going to love this, as those icky germs invaded and made her sick." she said to herself.

* * *

"Janice you alright, you need something to drink?" Zoot asked.

"I'm fine , I just need to rest, alright?" she replied to him.

"Yeah, p,us I turned your phone off, so you can rest." Dr Teeth said.

"Umm that was nice and all, but what if Stevie needs her?" Lips asked.

It was mid-morning at the studio and while Ziggy was playing quietly, the rest of the Mayhem were trying to rehearse things, but things were getting crazy as usual, meaning zJanice was not Getying rest that she needed to feel better, to get over her flu bug seeing Animal shake his head at them, knowing this always happened, seeing Janice leave.

"Guys quiet, Janice rest." he told them, making them get it.

They found her asleep in the back of their bus, wrapped in a tie-dye blanket making the others guess that they had been making things worse for her, knowing Stevie also needed her besides them, hoping Stevie was having a good day at school noticing Ziggy was being quiet making them worry just in case.

"He's fine, taking an nap, but you guys seem flipped out." Scooter asked.

"Janice has that flu bug, that's going around." Floyd said to him.

Later after school, Stevie was playing but had wanted to give Janice the card, that she had made for her but Janice was asleep, so had put the card on the beside table, before going to have her afternoon snack, making the rest of the Mayhem get it, hoping that Janice would feel better, plus Stevie was wondering when her birthday was making Floyd and the others exchange a look.

They didn't know if they should tell her, about her actual birthday, knowing Janice would want to wait until Stevie was older explaining that her mom would tell her, later.

They had the feeling they had been talking about birthdays at school, which was making them nervous, hoping Janice might tell her later, as she and Ziggy were in her room, plus wondered when his birthday was.

"Ziggy not know, mom and dad do, Uncle Animal too." Ziggy said.

Janice wondered what was going on, as they explained to her, making her get it as she would handle that making Floyd and the others relieved, hoping that Stevie was alright.


	11. A Little Surprise

Stevie was grinning watching her mom and uncle's doing their sound check at the studio, but thought of Floyd as her dad of sorts, but never really told him, in case he or her mom flipped out making Ziggy wonder if she was alright seeing her nod, as her birthday was coming up which made her excited yet nervous, knowing her mom and uncle's wanted to throw a party.

"Stevie okay, worry about party?" Ziggy asked her, seeing her shake her head, as her shoulder length red hair hung around her face, knowing that a lot of kids were unsure, about coming to her party, she had not to,d her mom or uncle's in case their feelings got hurt.

"A little but it's alright, and yes, you can hit the pinata lol." she replied because after seeing the pinata for her party, Ziggy was very excited to hit it because it was shaped like a drum, so was going to let him go nuts on it, if nobody showed up.

"Yeah, pinata looks cool." Ziggy replied making her giggle, seeing the band were done with the sound check, so we're ordering dinner giving Ziggy an idea, as the drum set was free sneaking onto stage, sitting in front of his uncle's drums, making Stevie join him, playing her mom's guitar carefully unaware some of the adults could hear them, wondering what was going on.

"Aww that's too cute, and guess we're rubbing off on her more, besides Ziggy." Floyd said kissing Janice, making her giggle, and Stevie grin knowing maybe her idea could happen, stopping playing making them curious, just as dinner was here.

"You alright, little dudette?" Floyd asked her, seeing her nod.

"Yeah we were just playing, dad-" she said stopping herself, running off, making Floyd get it, as he and Janice were always together plus they were hooking up, knowing a certain eagle might not be happy about this.

"Floyd man you alright, is Stevie alright?" Janice asked him, hearing him tell her, what Stevie called him, making her grin because it was cute, guessing that it was alright keeping this to themselves, seeing the food was here, so maybe Janice would talk to her along with Floyd at bedtime making Ziggy confused, wondering what was wrong.

"Nothing to worry about little wild guy, let's go eat." Floyd told him.

* * *

While Ziggy was hanging out with his uncle, Janice and Floyd were in Stevie's room with her because it was nearly her bedtime, plus she had school in the morning plus Floyd was asking about earlier, why she'd called him dad.

"I just think of you like that, plus you hang out with mommy flower a lot and you like each other, sorry if you got mad." Stevie said making both Floyd and Janice blush, making the little girl giggle, because it was cute.

"Nah, I'm not mad, it's cool plus you know your mom and I like each other." Floyd told her making her smile as they kissed her goodnight leaving her room, unaware some of the guys had overheard what they had been talking about.

"Guess Sam didn't hear the news, that Floyd and Jan love each other." Dr Teeth said seeing the others nod, making Floyd stunned that they had been listening, seeing Janice making hot cocoa humming to herself softly, hoping Stevie was sleeping as she had school in the morning.

"Yeah, so her second name's Pepper, right?" Zoot said, seeing Janice nod handing them mugs, including Ziggy, because it might sooth him to sleep, seeing Animal agree.


	12. A Late Night Jam Session

"Wish, you and dad are getting married, for real?" Stevie asked, seeing Janice nod.

"For surely, little Dudette, plus this is going to be good, plus your dad and me have been close ever since we were yourvage." Janice told her at bedtime.

"That's awesome, but things will be awesome, and a good memory." Stevie told her yawning.

Janice was kissing her head seeing her Le down in sleep, as Janice put the night light on, before leaving the room seeing Floyd and the rest of the Mayhem wonder if Stevie was alright.

"Yes, she fell asleep, but excited about the news I told her." Janice told them, making Dr Teeth chuckle, knowing things would be epic plus the band were practicing for the wedding which was why Animal was drumming hard, making Janice worried, in case they woke the neighbourhood or Stevie, seeing Dr Teeth roll his eyes.

"They know we do this, plus we're Ibside, not like what we did in the treehouse." Floyd said.

"Alright, and what the heck is Ziggy doing out of bed?" Janice replied to tnem.

"Oh he heard the drums and came running in, let him be." Lips said to her.

"Ziggy turn, drum!" Ziggy said as they exchanged a look, seeing it was late, explaining he could later, after he slept for a bit, seeing Animal sigh, knowing his nephew would not sleep, so was hoping Ziggy would calm down seeing it was nearly morning, hearing the rest of the band sleepy going to bed, just as Stevie woke up seeing Ziggy playing drums.

"I guess our family were up late including you, right?" she asked him, seeing him nod in reply.

Later around ten in the morning, the rest of the band were up, but making breakfast, as they had been up late compared to Stevie making the young girl get it, sitting at the table seeing Ziggy join her hoping things would go well.

"Yeah, plus we had to stop Ziggy from playing drums earlier, in case he woke the neighbourhood up, along with your uncles." Janice replied to her making Stevie grin, knowing that she did not mind them jamming making Floyd grin.

* * *

"So you excited about the wedding, and guess your little dude is excited, about you and Floyd?" Kermit asked Janice seeing her nod, unawsre Sam was there, open beaked because he had no clue that Janice was getting married to Floyd.

"I thought you were performing at a wedding, not getting married yourself!" he said, seeing Dr Teeth sigh, knowing Floyd and Janice had been in love for a long, long time so hoped the blue feathered male was not that upset seeing Stevie and the kids playing wedding which was cute.

"He'll calm down, he had a huge crush on you, you know?" Kermit told Janice making her sigh, seeing Deadly playing with Gloria Stefan while chasing Piggy's dog who was not behaving.

"It's alright, her dog is jealous of Gloria, because we give her a lot of attention." the dragon male told them, seeing Piggy helping him but Eskimo kissing him, making Deadly giggle stunning Kermit.

"We're getting close alright?" Deadly said blushing, as he was following Piggy back to her dressing room, making Stevie wonder why Kermit was upset, making Floyd chuckle.

"He's just surprised, nothing to worry about." he assured her.


End file.
